emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5392 (4th September 2009)
Plot Faye grows suspicious of Ryan and Cain’s deal. Cain can see that Debbie is smitten with Michael and warns her not to get too serious with him. However, Debbie doesn’t want to listen and asks Chas to babysit for Sarah as she's invited him over for dinner. That evening, they’re enjoying a romantic night in until Debbie tries to kiss him and he pulls away. She demands to know what his problem is and she's stunned when he reveals he's seeing another woman. He tries to appease her and explains he just wants to be honest with her and do the right thing, but Debbie is furious and orders him to get out. Mark is shocked when Nathan admits he's paid Cain to get rid of a car he stole and is exasperated when he still refuses to be civil towards him. Meanwhile, Cain arrives at Ryan's and gives him the £5000 telling him it's his cut of the deal. Ryan hesitantly accepts the money but when Faye walks in and sees Cain handing him an envelope she's suspicious about what's going on between them. Faye is concerned that Ryan is on edge and doesn’t seem himself and starts searches through his things until she finds the wad of money. Furious, she confronts Cain, gives him back the cash, and tells him she doesn’t want Ryan getting involved in criminal activity. She's firm as she states that from now on Ryan is not working at the garage and orders Cain to stay away from him. Elsewhere, Laurel is getting annoyed that cricket is taking over and they have to go practice instead of spending the evening together. Meanwhile, the rivalry grows between Ashley and Vincent. Laurel's dreading having to spend time with Vincent, and Sally feels bad for Ashley when no one shows up for cricket practice. They meet in the pub later and as Vincent boasts about his successful session with the team, Sally surprises Ashley when she lies to her husband that their training went very well too. Marlon calls in sick and Moira steps up and takes over as chef for the evening. However, Marlon's horrified when he finally drags himself to work to find Moira is in his kitchen cooking food that isn’t on his menu. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and Ryan's room *Home Farm - Office *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *Cricket pavilion *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes